Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation
Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation is a pseudo reboot/sequel of Fantendo the Animated Series. It was created by Exotoro, who created the series shortly after gaining ownership of the original series. Location and Story Fantendo that Animated Series: The Next Generation takes place in a new town called Eastpine. Where as the original series took place in a dusty desert town called Weststar, Eastpine is a snowy tundra town. The series begins with Unten in a operating room, where Leah Needlenam is about to slice open his stomach. As he escapes, he realizes his arm (which he lost in the original series in season 2) is back. Episodes Season 1 *'Breathe Slowly' - The pilot episode, written by Exotoro. It sets up the location and some of the main characters. *'Old Friends' - Unten reconnects with some of his old friends from the original series in Rachel's house. However, he realizes he's been out for a long time. *'The Blackout' - A black out occurs in Eastpine, and it's up to the group to restore power. Meanwhile, the citizens begin splitting into three different factions and begin to go crazy. *'Bullet' - Unten goes undercover as "Bullet" to figure out how he was brought here as well as how his arm came back, but gets too caught up in the identity to the point where he forgets who he truly is. (1/2) *'Trigger' - Continuing off "Bullet", a bounty hunter is supposed to go after "Bullet", but then Rachel learns about the situation and decides to help Unten realize his true identity while trying to avoid being killed by the bounty hunter. (2/2) *'Monument' - A giant beacon is being constructed in the middle of Eastpines, and Sona thinks something is up. Meanwhile, there's someone going in the graveyards and Unten intends to find out. *'I Have No Limbs and I Must Run' - Someone is taking other people's skins in little chunks, and it isn't Leah. Leah and the group team up to find the skin taker. *'First Words' - Britt and Helen attempt to get Andrea to say her first words, while Leah attempts to kidnap Unten again. *'The Two Untens' - Another Unten shows up and the two attempt to prove they are the real thing. Meanwhile, everyone else sets up a fancy dinner at the church event. *'The Woods' - Rachel catches Sona doing drugs and flashes back to her days in highschool. *'Incision' - Rachel is deemed a bad parent and Alysa and Sona are sent away; Leah captures Unten and keeps him captive, leaving him only with X-Ray to talk with as Leah Needlenam goes out to purchase a replacement knife. *'Puppet' - Rachel struggles after loosing everything. *'Rumble in Paris' - Unten, Britt, Scratch and Leah Needlenam head to Paris to find the Red Eye organization. *'Rumble in Paris II' - Unten meets an old enemy on the Effiel Tower, Rachel manages to work out her issues. Season 2 *'Who Are You' - Leah and X-Ray come to Unten for help concerning a new enemy with ties to Leah's past. *'Eyes Like Winter' - Leah manages to break Beth's brainwashing and the two go out for drinks, learning more about each other. *'Twisting the Cross' - Leah heads back to The Twisted Cross to face them off and to finally free Beth from her brainwashing. The Twisted Cross outnumber her and are way smarter, so it's not going to be easy. Category:Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation Category:FTAS2 Category:TV Shows